Honoka Akimoto
'''Honoka Akimoto (秋本帆華, born Honoka Kojima (小島帆華)) is an idol and the leader of Team Syachihoko represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and a former member of Mignon and Ichigo Mille Feuille. Her image color is Nagoya Red. Profile *'Nickname': Honoka (ほのか) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Aichi *'Bloodtype': A *'Height': 155 cm *'Hobby': Swimming, piano, collecting accessories *'Specialty': Swimming, marathon, mat exercises *'Favorite Quotes': "Smiling in full bloom" *'Associated Act': Mignon (2011), Team Syachihoko (2011-present) *'Image Color': Nagoya Red Member Notes :"Let's go! I'm the calm, calm, calm Honoka (Hai!) I'm the calm, calm, calm Honoka (Mou iccho!) I'm the calm, calm, calm Honoka" -— Introduction Line :行きますよ！ おっとりとりとりほのかです （はい！）おっとりとりとりほのかです （もう　いっちょ！） おっとりとりとりほのかです *Honoka entered Stardust Promotion at the age of 5, under Nagoya branch of Stardust. She was positioned in the kid's department Stardust Section 4.Natalie Power Push - 私と3Bjunior #3 秋本帆華（チームしゃちほこ）の場合 *She's good at swimming and originally wanted to become an Olympic swimmer. *She has been described as "a calm and really cute" person.Nikkei Trendy - デビュー1年で武道館ライブ！“名古屋売り”アイドル「チームしゃちほこ」の戦略とは *She's a calm, slow talker, to the point she often gets into trouble when singing a fast-paced song like Ii Kurashi. Her slow talking, however, is often incorporated as a talking line in their songs, such as the ones in Otome Juken Sensou, Shuto Iten Keikaku and Ai no Chikyuusai. She's got her own solo song titled Ottori Girl no Yuutsu (The Melancholy of Calm Girl). History Honoka originally wanted to become an Olympic swimmer, she began swimming at the age of three. She also enjoyed active outdoor activities. When she was 5, she entered Stardust Promotion through audition. She originally worked under her real name Honoka Kojima until 2011.Honoka Kojima Official Stardust Section 4 Profile (Archived)prcm - Leaked Honoka yearbook picture3-B School Girl Blog - ☆2011年☆（秋本帆華） Team Syachihoko founder Ryoji Fujishita has known her since she was in elementary school.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）(@iam1101) - 15 Nov 2014 She was positioned in the kid's department Stardust Section 4, where she started being friend with fellow members Nao and Haruna. She was directly asked by Fujishita and their would-be manager Minehiko Hasegawa to perform in 2011 annual 3Bjunior live concert 3Bjunior no ZERO Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! as a member of Mignon. In April 2011, Honoka, Nao, Haruna, Yuzu and Yuzuki were chosen by Fujishita to form an Nagoya based idol group Team Syachihoko In 2012, she became one of the finalists of Miss Magazine 2012, a beauty pageant held by Kodansha. Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles' **Koibito wa Sniper / Goburei! Shachihoko Deluxe **Triple Seven *'Major Singles' **The Stardust Bowling **Shuto Iten Keikaku **Ai no Chikyuusai **Ii Kurashi **Shampoo Hat *'Limited Singles' **Otome Juken Sensou **Otome Juken Sensou: Another War **Tokei Jikake no Unit Tachi vol.1 Aichi Prefecture Gymnasium Ver *'Major Albums' **Himatsubushi Acting Careers TV *Kekkon Dousokai ~SEASIDE LOVE~. (July-August 2012). Fuji TV CM *2012.07.01 Tonbo Gakusei Fuku *2012.08.01 Aokizu Pizza *2013.01 Kawaijuku Meplo Publications *'Magazine' **2012.08.01 DeView *'Others' **PROTO STAR Vol.1: Akimoto Honoka Gallery Honoka_Kurashi_Promo.png|Ii Kurashi (2014) Honoka_Kurashi_2_Promo.png|Ii Kurashi (2014) Honoka_Chikyuusai_Promo.png|Ai no Chikyuusai (2013) Honoka_Iten.png|Shuto Iten Keikaku (2013) Honoka_Bowling_Promo.png|The Stardust Bowling (2012) Honoka_Sniper_Promo.png|Koibito wa Sniper (2012) Honoka_Mignon_Promo.png|Mignon (2011) Honoka_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) Honoka_Akimoto(Original).png|Honoka in her early Stardust days. References External Links *3-B jr. Blog *Team Syachihoko Blog *Stardust Promotion profile Category:Team Syachihoko Category:Team Syachihoko Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Members with Red Color Category:Group Leaders Category:1997 Births Category:November Births Category:Blood Type A